In copending application Ser. No. 056,594, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,133 there is disclosed a coupling used between a handle and a tool having outwardly-opening tool-receiving sockets at its opposed ends for selectively receiving a tool shank and a separate intermediate torque-applying sleeve having outwardly-opening sockets at its opposed ends for selectively receiving a driving handle shank after it is passed through the cooperative tool socket. A pair of reversely wound springs surround the sleeve and when the handle shank is on one end socket of the sleeve and is turned in one direction, it will drive the tool socket at the other end, but the handle shank and socket can be freely turned in a reverse direction.
The device described above provides a satisfactory double spring-clutch arrangement for driving a tool selectively either in a clockwise or a counterclockwise direction, with free rotation in the opposite direction. However, to change from clockwise to counterclockwise drive, it is necessary to reverse the positions of the driving handle and the tool on the coupling which takes some time and effort. The present invention overcomes this by providing means for selecting the direction of rotation merely be an axial positioning of the tool-carrying shank in the handle assembly.